


College Essays

by lilduck92



Series: Eren's Private Tutor [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), almost maybe daddy kink, hint of series ;), really wanted a high school AU, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilduck92/pseuds/lilduck92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been spending a lot of time in his English teacher's classroom after school under the ruse of working on college essays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Essays

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how amazing you readers are?? 100 kudos!!! Everyone is just so sweet and amazing and oh my god thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Got to love high school AU's! This is my first post/one shot so bear with me and read on! I have plans for an addition into a series possibly so keep updated! Also in the works are several chapter fics and some more one shots. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr for an onslaught of SNK and some Free! posts. I love my boys!!
> 
> lilduck92.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are welcomed and loved!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren stared at the clock hanging above the classroom door as the second hand slowly made its way around the face. In five minutes he would be ten minutes from the end of the day. Armin would roll his eyes and tell him the it was fifteen minutes in total and that was what mattered. Eren, however, felt that if he gave himself five minutes at a time, it didn’t seem as long to wait. 

“Mr. Yaeger, can you tell me who the only person to sign the Declaration of Independence, Treaty of Paris, and the Constitution was?” A loud, sightly obnoxious voice rang out. Eren’s head whipped around the stare at his teacher, who was standing at the whiteboard with her eyebrows raised and an amused smirk on her face. Eren’s mouth opened, then closed. His eyes scanned the board, trying to figure out what she had been talking about. Some key points about some important person or group or something was scrawled in blue but nothing of much help.

“Um… “ Eren said as he looked hopelessly on. A voice cleared near him. 

“Benjamin Franklin.” Mikasa offered before he could embarrass himself any further. Ms. Zoe chuckled as she nodded.

“Correct! Now good ol’ Ben…” Ms. Zoe continued to ramble on. Eren shot a grateful glance in Mikasa’s direction. Her mouth only twitched but Eren knew her well enough to know it was her version of a smile.

Suddenly the sound of the bell rang throughout the school and the students started to pack up their books. Eren shoved his stuff into his back and got up, not caring if his papers got all crumpled. Well, at least these papers. The important papers were all tucked safely in a folder, never to have a corner bent. 

“Eren! Wait up!” Armin called to him. Both Armin and Mikasa hurried to catch up as he pushed his way through the throng of excited students. 

“Eren, why are you going this way?” Mikasa asked as they moved against the crowd headed for the front doors. 

“I have to go talk to Mr. Ackerman.” Eren said, just barely looking over his shoulder. He could tell from the tense silence that Mikasa wasn’t happy and Armin was probably curiously contemplating something. They finally broke through the worst of the crowd and Eren stopped against a wall of lockers. He sighed as he turned around to them. 

“What?” Eren challenged. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you have to challenge everything?” She sighed. Armin snickered at the two of them.

“Yes.” Eren responded, always the stubborn one. 

“Don’t you think you have been spending a little too much time with Mr. Ackerman?” Armin offered. 

“Thank you!” Mikasa muttered darkly, while giving Eren a worried glare. Eren huffed and fell back against the lockers.

“Guys, I am working on college essays and he is an english teacher. It would make sense that I am going to his room a lot.”

“I think there is a line between needing help and…” Mikasa trailed off. Eren threw up his hands.

“Stop! No, I am just getting help with college. I need this, Mika. You know mom and dad can’t afford to send me to NYU, I need all the help I can get.” Mikasa bit her lip, looking a little contrite. Armin looked sympathetic but still calculating. When neither of them said anything Eren turned on his heel and headed down the hall. 

He grumbled a little until they were out of sight but as soon as he had turned a corner or two he breathed out a huge sigh of relief. 

“Shit…” He rubbed at his temples, his stress level rising. They had come so close to blowing everything but somehow he had snaked his way out of it. A laugh bubbled out of him as he realized how close he had come to losing everything.

He was still giggling as he slipped into a very familiar classroom and shut the door, flipping the lock with a loud snick. 

“What are you laughing at, brat?” A smooth, silky voice forced the giggle to die on his lips and his half hard cock twitch. His breath hitched as he glanced toward the desk at the front of the room. A man stood, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed and his head cocked. His raven black hair was perfectly parted and hung down over his ears, the soft undercut peaking out. Eren longed to run his fingers over the short hairs at the nape of his neck. The man’s grey eyes, normally hard and unreadable, were soft as they looked at Eren. He was short, rivaling Armin, but his frame was all muscle. Eren’s eyes roamed over the tight fabric over the man’s biceps and the flat stomach, hidden by the button up shirt and tight vest. His slacks hung down in all the right ways, making Eren have positively nasty thoughts about what the man would soon be doing to him. 

“Oh nothing, Mikasa and Armin are just getting nosy. But don’t worry, they don’t know anything. They think we are looking at college essays.” Eren breathed, leaning against the door. He seriously doubted his ability to stand as his knees wobbled at the way the the man’s smoldering gaze was hypnotizing him. 

“Eren, the only thing I am worried about is if you will be able to walk out of here in a few hours.” Eren dick twitched again and he knew he was sporting a very noticeable tent. He resisted the urge to palm himself, Mr. Ackerman wouldn’t like that. 

Mr. Ackerman pushed himself off the desk with more grace than Eren thought possible. The man stalked up to Eren slowly, like a cat eying it’s prey. Eren couldn’t move without fear of collapsing to the ground. Soon the man was standing toe to toe with Eren, his breath ghosting over Eren’s neck.  
“I”m worried, Eren, that you will forget everything except my name. What is my name, Eren?” Mr. Ackerman’s fingers trailed over Eren’s lips and down the front of his throat. Eren’s voice caught in his throat, his mind not processing much more than the fire that was the man’s touch.

“Eren?” He prompted while the fingers dropped lower and lower until they closed gently around Eren’s pulsing erection. He sucked in a breath as sensations exploded his senses.

“Levi!” He whined.

“Say it again.” The man reached up with his free hand and yanked Eren’s head down. Their lips clashed roughly, need driving their passion. After a few moments they broke apart, Eren gasping with full pink lips.

“Levi.” He breathed. Levi grinned as he sank down to his knees. Eren’s jeans button was released and the zipper pulled down excruciatingly slowly. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, boy. Would you like that?” Levi’s pupils were blown wide and the look on his face almost made Eren cum then and there. 

“Fuck, yes. Fuck!” Eren gasped. Levi made a little noise of disappointment as a glare slid over his face. 

“Tck, Eren. That’s not proper english. Tell me what you would like.” Levi said as his hands found the waistband of Eren’s jeans. The clothing dropped to the ground, Eren’s wide cock springing free. A look at pure desire masked the glare for a moment. 

“Fuck you, Levi. Suck my cock.” Eren ground out, not managing to be patient any longer. His hand came up to grip Levi’s soft hair. Levi opened his mouth in surprise but before he could say anything, Eren shoved him down onto his cock. He whimpered as the head of his cock hit the back of Levi’s throat and his teacher’s hot mouth constricted around him as his gag reflex activated. Eren bucked into Levi’s sweet mouth, making him choke hard. Eren began to pull back but Levi grabbed his ass and dropped deep onto Eren’s cock once more, moaning around the dick in his mouth. Eren shuddered at eh delicious sensations. A warm coil began to build in his gut as Levi sucked and licked and buried Eren’s cock down his throat. 

“Fuck, ah! Levi… st-stop! I’m gonna…” Eren pulled Levi back and gripped the base of his cock painfully. 

“Your fucking beautiful.” Levi said, his voice hoarse. 

“Desk, now.” Eren panted, still trying to reign in his impending orgasm. Levi slowly got to his feet as Eren got rid of his pants. Levi fucking flounced toward the desk before turning and looking at Eren expectantly.

“Are you coming, boy?” Levi asked, his fingers slipped to his belt. Eren was transfixed as he watched the the smooth leather slip out of the loops and fall to the ground. Levi popped the button and slid his own zipper down but left those slacks just hanging on his hips with his tight briefs outlining the wonderfully hard bulge peaking out. Eren finally got ahold of himself and walked toward Levi, watching the man unbutton his shirt. By the time Eren reached him the shirt was hanging open, revealing defined yet smooth lines of muscle. Eren would never get used to the sight before him. 

They clashed with more passion than ever before. Teeth scraped and they each pulled and sucked at the others’ lips. It was messy and rough, just the way the both of them loved it. Eren’s hands came up to slip Levi’s shirt and vest from his shoulders as Levi lifted the hem of Eren’s t-shirt. The broke for the briefest of moments for Levi to pull the shirt off. As Eren leaned back in for another kiss, Levi has twisted him around. With one arm, Levi swept papers, notepads, and pens from the desk top. The materials flew to the floor just as Eren was slammed, face down onto the wooden top. He gasped in surprise but when Levi’s hand dipped into the crevice between his cheeks he pushed back, whimpering. 

“You know where it is.” Levi leaned over Eren’s back and whispered into his ear. Eren reached his arm over the desk and flipped a top drawer open. His hand fumbled around for a moment before closing around the plastic bottle. By this time Levi was circling his puckered hole with just the tip of his finger while Eren rutted back against him, wanting only one thing. 

“So eager, boy. So very fucking eager.” Levi pulled away.

“Levi, please. I need you. Please, put it in!” Eren begged, his thoughts only with the intensely empty feeling inside him. 

“Shh, baby. I want to look at how gorgeous you are.” Eren heard movement behind him before hands closed around the globes of his ass.

“I want to feel your stripper ass.” The hands kneaded the skin there then pulled them apart, exposing Eren wide open.

“I want to look at your sweet little hole.” Levi’s hot breath cascaded over Eren’s hole, making it clench.

“I want to taste you.” Eren cried out as he felt Levi’s tongue flick over his hole. Levi ran his tongue over the hole before sucking hard, pushing Eren so high he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold it in.

“Unh, Levi!” Eren buried his head in his arm to contain his cries. Levi pushed his wet tongue inside Eren, feeling the boy clench hard around him. Eren cried out Levi’s name as a thick spurt of cum was shot onto the front of Levi’s desk. Levi pulled away from the Eren but soon replaced his tongue with slick fingers. 

“You are a naughty boy, Eren.” Levi plunged the first finger in to the hilt, helping Eren ride out the orgasm.

“You made a mess all over my desk.”

“Bad boys need punished.” Eren mumbled, the wave of exhaustion was hitting him hard but Levi was still pumping him with a single finger. His hips, however, didn’t realize how tired he was and pushed back into the single digit in his ass. 

“Bad boys should get punished.” Levi slipped the second finger in without warning, making Eren moan like a wanton whore. 

“Listen to you. Fucking getting off on pain.” Eren could hear the smirk in the man’s voice. 

“I think you have had enough preparation, boy. Your punishment will be my cock ripping you open.” Levi scissored Eren open just a little more before withdrawing. Eren whined but his heart was hammering. He relished in the thought of Levi going in with only a two finger prep. He wanted the pain, he needed the pain. 

He heard the sound of a condom wrapper tearing then the familiar sounds of the latex slipped onto Levi’s cock then the snap of the lube. The sounds only riled Eren up further and he writhed on the desktop, unable to control himself. 

“Look at you, my little boy whore.” Levi’s voice drove Eren wild.

“I can see the lube coming from your asshole. God, I love seeing things in your ass. Maybe tomorrow I’ll fuck you before school and make you wear a plug all day with my cum inside your ass. Then after school I’ll fuck you again, using only my cum as lube.”

Levi didn’t offer any warning as he slammed into Eren. A hand came up to cover Eren’s mouth, effectively catching the scream that ripped from the boy’s throat. Eren’s eyes welled up then spilled over as Levi pulled out and plunged back into the tight heat that was Eren. Eren met him with backwards thrusts, encouraging Levi on. 

“Fuck!” Levi grunted as he angled the pounding of his hips, searching for that little bundle of nerves deep within the boy. He knew he found it when Eren clenched around him and his whole body arched off the desk. 

“Yes, boy. Right there. I bet I can make you cum without even touching your cock. Would you like that, boy?” Levi sucked on Eren’s earlobe between words. Eren nodded vigorously.

“Use your words. boy.” Levi ordered. 

“I, uh, fuck, ungh, I’m already close.” Eren stammered. Levi stood up straight again, smirking.

“Fucking kids.” He said as he picked up the pace. Eren liked it hard so hard is what Levi gave him. His pace was relentless as he slammed his cock into Eren, hitting the boys prostate with every thrust. He felt Eren grow tighter and tighter and the boy’s moans were pushing his own orgasm closer. 

“Cum for me, Eren.” Levi growled. It was all over for the boy. He choked over Levi’s name as he painted the desk once more. Levi reached down and swiped his fingers through the thick cum, coating them. He brought his hand up to Eren’s face.

“Clean up your mess, boy.” He ordered. A tired gleam came into Eren’s eyes as his tongue poked out. The feeling of the wet tongue slipped over his fingers was too much. Levi fucked into Eren even harder. Eren sucked a finger into his mouth and sucked hard as Levi spilled into him. 

They lay there a moment before Levi slipped his softening cock out of Eren and pulling the condom off and tying it. Eren slid to the floor, carefully avoiding the soiled front of the desk. He watched as Levi retrieved their clothes, tossing Eren’s at the boy’s feet. 

“So, Mr. Ackerman?” Eren glanced up at his lover and teacher. “What is my grade for the session?” Levi smirked as he shook his head.

“Little shit. I wasn’t kidding about what I will make you do tomorrow.” He warned. Eren’s eyes lit up. 

“What time should I be here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Got to love high school AU's! This is my first post so bear with me and read on! I have plans for an addition into a series possibly so keep updated! Also in the works are several chapter fics and some more one shots. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr for an onslaught of SNK and some Free! posts. I love my boys!!  
> lilduck92.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are welcome and loved!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
